


Topped

by almaia



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Philippine 20th-21st c.
Genre: F/M, I'm so sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaia/pseuds/almaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is June 10, 2016, the day of the proclamation of winners for the National Elections and candidates are anxiously waiting for the final results of the national elections to be announced. A Bicolana congresswoman and an Ilocano Senator confront each other in the middle of this all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Topped

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to #RP69fanfic for making this fanfiction possible, and in particular, thank you to this tweet (https://twitter.com/maricaplaza/status/730351682584875008) for inspiring me to write this fic.
> 
> Disclaimer: The content of this work is purely fictional even if the characters are real life figures and some real life events are referenced to. No disrespect and political bias is intended by this work.

Vice Presidential candidate Ferdinand Marcos Jr. who was more popularly known as Bongbong was pacing back and forth as the canvassing of results was in progress at the House of Representatives. It had been five hours since he arrived in the HoR to monitor on the canvassing and he wasn't planning on leaving any time soon. He needed all the assurance that he would not be cheated in this election. His fear of getting cheated in the elections had already gone to the point that his supporters staged a silent protest two days after the election when the Liberal Party Vice Presidential candidate overtook him in the wee hours of the day.

Also pacing back and fourth as the canvassing of results was in progress at the HoR was Vice Presidential candidate Maria Leonor Robredo of the Liberal Party who was popularly known as Leni. It had also been five hours since she arrived in the HoR to monitor the canvassing and she as well had no plans to leave any time soon. She wanted to make sure that Bongbong Marcos, her close opponent, would not try to do anything suspicious. She believes that she earned her votes fairly despite being stuck in a party that had an insensitive scion of an oligarch as the standard bearer.

Bongbong walked over to Leni and frankly, he was partly nervous about approaching her. While he fearlessly spoke against her in media interviews, he had a bit of fear in him when it came to speaking to her in person. He cleared his throat loud enough to get Leni's attention. Leni turned around and gave him a small smile saying, "Senator Marcos, how surprising." 

"Come on," Bongbong said, "Can't I have a little chat with my fellow Vice Presidential candidate?" he asked, trying to lighten up the mood so he would spare himself the embarrassment of being talked down by Leni on the spot. 

"Keep your cheating allegations to yourself." Leni spoke, "If that's what you're here for. Might as well walk away."

"And that's what I'm planning to do." Bongbong said, "Walk away with you." he added as he grabbed Leni's hand

"No." Leni said firmly, "You're coming with me." she added as she took control of Bongbong's hand that grasped on hers, dragging him to a secluded part of the House of Representatives, away from the members of the congress who are canvassing, away from the eyes of fellow candidates and poll watchers and away from the media.

* * *

 All of a sudden, the Ilocano senator found himself pinned to the wall of one of the unused rooms in the House of Representatives. The Bicolana congresswoman kept her hold on him firm and her eyes were fixed on his. 

"Leni, you don't have to do this." Bongbong said as he panted, "I-I take back what I said, I'm sorry."

"Oh finally!" Leni said sarcastically, "A Marcos has finally apologized! Mayor Duterte was right when he said that _Change is coming_!" Bongbong was looking very scared as Leni kept glaring at him, as if to ask him to make more apologies - for allowing himself to partake in his father's inheritance to him that were also made up of stolen wealth, for choosing not to acknowledge that his father had screwed up during Martial Law and for not exerting enough effort to campaign for Miriam Defensor-Santiago as her running mate.

Leni held up both of Bongbong's hands together with one hand and pinned them to the wall and she used her other hand to grab Bongbong by the collar, "Leni, what are you trying to do? Please stop this!"

"Why, don't you want me to be..." Leni said in a seductive tone as she gave a matching seductive glare to Bongbong, "...the next Vice President?" she added as she inched her face closer to his, letting out a small laugh after.

She slowly let go of Bongbong's hands took her other hand off his collar. Now she was clasping his hands in hers, "Senator Marcos, why don't you just accept the results? Why don't you just accept the fact that I have no intentions to cheat this election? That it is the people who have spoken that they prefer me over you."

Their encounter was paused when they heard a voice saying, "The canvassing of results for the National Elections has ended. We will be announcing the final results in a moment."

"Bongbong, let's go back to the session hall." Leni said as she grabbed Bongbong's hand

"No. Let's stay here a bit." Bongbong said, laughing, "You're winning anyway." he added in a sarcastic tone only for him to end up being dragged by Leni out of the room they were in.

* * *

The winners of the Senatorial race were announced first and for every name that was called into the Magic 12, thunderous applause was heard from the people witnessing the proclamation. When the fifth winner was called up, the scene became even more lively.

"On the fifth place, we have Senator Richard Gordon!" Senate President Franklin Drilon called out. Richard Gordon, who was popularly known as Dick, stepped forward to join fellow winners of the senatorial race.

"Naipasok na natin si Dick!" A man called out from the audience as everybody else cheered.

"Dick has Penetrated the Senate. Let's make him Penetrate the Palace* in 2022!" A woman called out from the audience as everybody else made their cheering louder.

* * *

"For the Vice President of the Republic of the Philippines." Senator Drilon said, "The declared winner is..."

"Congresswoman Robredo..." Bongbong said, "This is it..."

"Don't be so overconfident, Senator Marcos." Leni said, "What if you lose?" she asked with a laugh

"I'd ask you the same." Bongbong replied

"...Congresswoman Maria Leonor Robredo of the Liberal Party" Senator Drilon called out

"Well, you have officially topped me." Bongbong told Leni, "Once upon a time, you were just a member of the congress and I, a Senator, who was once more powerful than you."

"But now, I am officially more powerful than you." Leni told Bongbong with a smirk, "While you are going to kiss the Senate goodbye by June 30." she added with a laugh

"Leni!" Bongbong called out as Leni stepped forward to join the winning Senatorial candidates in the podium of the House of Representatives. It was official, he was now rendered powerless next to Leni Robredo until the next election.

**Author's Note:**

> Note #1: "Naipasok na natin si Dick!" is "We have inserted Dick!" in English.  
> Note #2: The date of the proclamation of winners for the 2016 Elections that I've used in this fic is based on this one: http://www.philstar.com/headlines/2016/05/10/1581637/congress-prepares-canvassing-votes  
> Note #3: Palace is our nickname for the Malacanang Palace, the official office (and residence) of the President of the Philippines


End file.
